Aruett
Biography "You are hut’uun, coward. You wear the armor, but you are only an empty shell. You are dar’manda. Your name is renounced. You are aruettii, the traitor.” Early Life Born in 11 BBY, before the fall of the Galactic Empire, under a different name, Aruett lived in a small village on Concordia, one of the two moons of Mandalore. While he was growing up, his relation with his family, especially his father, was strained. When he was 18, the young Mandalorian saw an approaching Death Watch raid begin to near the town. Death Watch is an extremist, splinter group of the Mandalorians, who believe that the Mandalorians should rule the entire galaxy and are not above attacking other Mandalorians. Townspeople are expected to raise an alarm for raids but Aruett instead ran for safety. Taken by surprise, the town was decimated by the Death Watch raiders and the entire population, save Aruett, was massacred. For his instance of cowardice, Aruett disowned his own name and adopted "Aruett," derived from the Mando'a word for traitor, Aruettii. The Vendetta To the point of almost obsession, Aruett is on a one-man crusade to hunt members of Death Watch in an impossible attempt to right his wrongs. He considers himself Dar'manda until he has killed 348 Death Watch members, one for every person massacred on that day he ran. After being heavily wounded on the planet Null of the Mandalore system by Death Watch, Aruett revealed his name to Solus Titus: Kar Cadera. Appearance He keeps his armor on at almost all times, but underneath, Aruett is a dark-haired human with light skin. Although indiscernible under his armor, Aruett has two cybernetic legs which begin just above his knees. His legs suffered irreparable damage when he pulled himself from fallen rubble when hunting a Death Watch member. An explosion had pinned his legs and he moved to get a shot at his target, but severely crippled himself in the process. Personality Despite being wary of Jedi, he is not above working with them if he feels like it will further crusade. Due to his crusade, Aruett has developed a high moral code when it comes to anyone not Death Watch and is considerably honorable in any other interactions. Equipment Armor * Two sets of Mandalorian armor with a kama hunting skirt, minus the usual jetpack currently ** The first, colored a darker gray and red, is a supplemental armor with a mixture of Beskar and durasteel. It is still highly durable but not considered burely Beskar’gam. ** The second, colored blue and silver, is real Beskar and therefore impervious to blaster fire and lightsabers. It is his father’s armor which he does not see himself worthy enough to wear Vehicle Provided by Kim the Ginger on Tython, Aruett shares a ship with Solus Ge'tal, which has been dubbed Gratua'kad, "The Vengeance Sword." A fairly large ship, the Gratua'kad is outfitted with a duo-warp/hyperdrive, allowing the ship to use but slipstream and hyperspace. With shields, phasers, missile armaments, turbolasers, and photon, proton, and quantum torpedoes, the Gratua'kad also has retractable plasma cutters and a reinforced hull to be able to crash into other ships and still survive. Weapons As a hunter and Mandalorian of his caliber, Aruett has a vast arsenal of weapons but among them, * Vibro-hatchet * A customized DC-17m blaster rifle * Westar-35 blaster (x1) Abilities He has rudimentary piloting skills but currently has no specific vehicle acquired. Like most Mandalorians, Aruett learned from an early age how to fight, shoot and use a variety of weapons (from swords to maces) He is fluent in basic and ''Mando'a, ''the primary language of the Mandalorians, and can slightly understand Huttese. Other I do not own any images on this page. Credit goes to the original cosplayers/artists. Category:Character Category:Mandalorian